lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Adfcio
ADFCIOS, Hechos Mas Relevantes Introducción Los ADFCIOS somos una raza asquerosa, repugnante, etc. extremadamente sexis y sobre todo sexis; somos personas un poco raras, que se hacen llamar así desde que ADFCIO"α" le dijo a ADFCIO"β" que olia a kk, y desde entonces se conocio como ADFCIO, a ADFCIO"β", pero como este (o sea ADFCIO β) le empezo a decir a ADFCIO α, por su nombre ADFCIOado; desde entonces los unicos 2 ADFCIOS comenzaron (bueno creo que hasta este momento solo existen 2 ADFCIOS en el universo pero si encuentras a otro con gusto lo uniremos a menos qie le guste el reggeton a existir. Los ADFCIOS desde el día en que se empezaron a llamar así, se llaman así; y justo despues de ponerse el nombre ADFCIO, claramente sustituyo el nombre con que nos bautizaron. Los ADFCIOS somos una raza super-inteligente jaja y ademas con buenos gustos por la musica, porno, y cualquier cosa que Dios no quiere que tengan todos. Somos amantes de la pizza y ademas aunque sea bastante obvio somos muy (de a madres)jajajajaja buen chiste sexis ¿que? ¡esto no tiene sentido! Deseos mas ocultos (no tan ocultos se pueden conocer si soportas a un ADFCIO por mas de 10 minutos; un buen reto, no?) * Conquistar el mundo. * Matar reggetoneros. * Matar a cualquier grupero, vernaculo, cumbianchero o parecido. * Conquistar el mundo. * Conquistar la galaxia. * Tener aspiraciones serias (a esto nos referimos a aspirar droga seriamete) * Ser protegidos por la gracia del pene de chuck * Protagonizar una pelicula XXX. * Conquistar el mundo. * Ser igual de genial que Hittler (casi conquista el mundo) * Expandir los ideales adfcios por el mundo (droga, sexo, buena musica mucha idiotes) * A h... ¿ya mencione conquistar el mundo? *Tambien conquistar el mundo *Y conquistar el mundo *Conquistar el mundo *Conquistar el mundo *Conquistar el mundo *Conquistar el mundo *Y conquistar el mundo Guia Rápida del Buen ADFCIO Puntos Importantes Para Ser Un Buen ADFCIO ... * Admitir que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que leer esto *Admitir que los ADFCIOS y Chuck son geniales *No se le debe de restar importancia, a ADFCIO β por ser el "β" tambien se le puede llamar "ADFCIO inferior" o "ADFCIO menos importante" *Necesitas Tienes que despreciar odiar y/o repugnar la musica reggetonera (ranchera, norteña,y cualkier otra asqueerosidad que se quieiera hacer pasar por musica) *No despreciaras la musica del iPod™ de los ADFCIOS, en el caso contrario seras considerado un reggetonero y tendremos que quemarte vivo muerto no seria divertido *No tocaras ni modificaras esta lista, sin importar tu nivel de ADFCIOsidad *Tienes que haber leido el articulo de Chuck y reconocer que es un trabajo maestro *Si ADFCIO te dice que hueles a kk (caca, desperdicio, basura, desecho) es por que hueles a kk y fin *Un ADFCIO no se puede equivocar, por que su vida es un error no puede *Un ADFCIO es genial, y no lo puede dejar de serlo a menos que la mitad o la mayoria de los ADFCIOS digan lo contrario *Ningun ADFCIO menosprecia al gran y poderoso Chuck *Tienes que aprender a escribir ADFCIO correctamente, como esta escrito adelante A-D-F-CIO, no s tan dificil y como yo lo digo es unisilava *En verdad eres un buen ADFCIO si llegaste a esta parte del articulo *Un verdadero ADFCIO NO COME NINGUNA CLASE DE VEGETALES NI LOS PUEDE DIGERIR!!!! nadie debe de obligarlos a comer comida asquerosa o pagaran las conecuencias *Tienes que comer pizza por lo menos 100 veces al mes y el equivalente a 1000 veces en un año * Reconoceras k las unicas misas verdaderas, son las misas negras k tendran k celebrarse con una mujer como respectiva mesa para la proseción, en caso de no hallar una proseguiremos con un reemplazo (...) * Tu anhelo y mayor prioridad siempre sera conquistar el mundo y no puede cambiar por nada en el mundo * Un verdadero ADFCIO no puede morir, en caso de que alguno este a punto de la muerte el gran Dios Chuck volvera a resucitarnos como buenos ADFCIOS que somos sois *Nunca de los nuncas puede haber un ADFCIO lider, (algo así como el k dirige a la especie) tan solo hay un ADFCIO ligeramente suficiente, mucho muy, lo justo, lo indispensablemente mas importante o sea ADFCIO A Código Del Buen ADFCIO En este código se contien las bases más importantes de una sociedad pacifica ADFCIOada (vease guerra); y como en todas las sociedades modernas hay reglas y estupideses morales los ADFCIOS nos regimos bajo un sistema muy complejo y de ardua planeacion (a quien engañamos no tardamos ni 5 min. en planearlo) llamado Código del ADFCIO k contiene; *Art. 1; Todos los ADFCIOS así como respetables personas ineptos que lean esto gozaran de las idioteses contenidas mas abajo *Art. 2; Los ADFCIOS pueden volver a quien ellos quieran en sus esclavos y con el simple hecho de desearlo se convertira inmediatamente (en esclavo de los ADFCIOS) y cumplirá todos los sueños de nuestra mente trastornada *Art. 3;Ningun ADFCIO tiene que ir a la escuela, ni ninguna idiotez parecida, en cambio puede desear convertirse en técnico de armas bélicas o en lo que el quiera convertirse si así el lo desea. *Art. 4; Los ADFCIOS y las ADFCIAS (si es que llega a existir alguna); son igualmente sexis i no se puede discutir lo contrario *Art. 5; A ningún ADFCIO se le puede prohibir hacer lo que su trastornada mente le mande, en caso de que una persona "anormal" (o sangre sucia Re''gay''tonero) le prohiba lo contrario, será quemado vivo *Art. 6; Los ADFCIOS se manifiestan del modo en que les de la gana *Art. 7;Los ADFCIOS escriben de lo que les de la gana, en donde les de la gana *Art. 8;Todos tienen que hacer lo que queramos los ADFCIOS *Art. 9;Los ADFCIOS pueden reunirse del modo en que mas le den ganas y no presisamente de manera pacifica *Art. 10;Los ADFCIOS pueden poseer cualquier clase de armas y las pueden usar donde quieran *Art. 11;Los ADFCIOS pueden ir a donde le plasca a su mente trastornada *Art. 12;Los ADFCIOS pueden tener titulos de nobleza de todos los sabores y los colores que quieran *Art. 13;Los ADFCIOS pueden juzgar a los no ADFCIOS del modo en que quieran *Art. 14;A las leyes aqui contenidas se les puede dar el sentido que ADFCIO A quiera cuando se este juzgando a un no ADFCIO (los ADFCIOS podran aser lo k les de mas gana) *Art. 15;Los adfcios tienen derecho al sexo casual diario. *Art. 16;Los ADFCIOS pueden molestar a quien quieran con el pretexto sea *Art. 17;Los ADFCIOS pueden jugar al superheroe y hacer justicia en donde les plasca *Art. 18;Los adfcios pueden gobernar California como arnold wachachaneguer *Art. 19;Los adfcios pueden tumbar torres norteamericanas con un avion (solo en septiembre) *Art. 20;Los adfcios se les perdona no bañarse *Art. 21;Los adfcios pueden comer golosinas todo el dia *Art. 22;Los ADFCIOS pueden condenar a muerte, mutilacion, calzon chino, willy seco y/o mojado, pezón caliente, o cualquier otro metodo de muerte y/o tortura; siempre y cuando no sea hacia un ADFCIO *Art. 23;Tomaras y beberas chocolate caliente con piquete. Igualmente tomaras y comeras platillos adfcios (takos, pizza y cualquier cosa que taape tus arterias) *Art. 24;Todos los ADFCIOS son de la religion del (tu sabes que ninguna pero da igual) "Gran Y Todo Poderoso Dios Chuck" *Art. 25;Todo adfcio debe obedecer las reglas, en especial aquellas que contradicen a otras reglas *Art. 26;Si te urge defecar usa un baño *Art. 27;A los ADFCIOS les corresponde, de aqui a lo que Chuck pueda ver en dirreccion a su nuca; con solo quererlo los ADFCIOS disponen de cualquier lugar que ellos deseen *Art. 28;Mmmm este yogurt yoplait es la neta del planeta! *Art. 29;Si desobedeces moriras, si obedeces moriras, hay salida? si te respondiera moririas *Art. 30;Si llegas hasta aqui es que necesitas 2 cosas: un psicologo y un pasatiempo... y tal ves un@ novi@ *Art. 31;Cada ADFCIO tiene derecho a ser tan molesto genial como quiera *Art. 32;Si despues de estos derechos no quieres ser un ADFCIO es que enverdad, por tu bien, y urgentemente necesitas un psicologo *Art. 33;Si necesitas un psicologo moriras *Art. 34;Si sales en un dia lluvioso... (suspenso de esos de media hora, y se escucha musica de fondo de pelicula de terror) tal ves... (mas suspenso) necesites un paraguas (wow) *Art. 35;Los ADFCIOS pueden tener la sexualidad que quieran siempre y cuando sea asexual *Art. 36;Si eres un ADFCIO estas bien si no... para que lees esto? Test del ADFCIO (si tienes un poco de sesos no lo haras) Bien he aqui un examen rapido y simple para saber que tan estupido ADFCIO eres: 1. ¿Cuando eras niño te acabaste las neuronas lamiendo la pintura de plomo de los barrotes de tu cama? 2. ¿Tienes aspiraciones acerca de la conquista mundial sadomasoquista? 3. ¿Has leido todo el articulo?(en ese caso eres uno de los mejores ADFCIOs) 4. ¿Crees que este articulo es genial?(si crees que es genial es por que eres genial o sea ADFCIO) 5. ¿Puedes comer más de una caja de pizza? 6. ¿Puedes lamerte el codo? (si lo has intentado no eres ADFCIO... solo idiota) 7. ¿Admites que los ADFCIOS son sexis? (estas ciego en lo cierto) 8. ¿Sabes que rayos es un yopato? 9.¿Tus padres te decian que no llegarias a ser nada importante con tu vida? (en ese caso no eran crueles, eran realistas)las divagaciones raras de adfcio b 10. ¿Te han intentado violar pero al ver tu cara huyen despavoridos? 11. ¿Aspiras alguna droga que acabe con tus neuronas? 12. ¿Siguas creyendo que el articulo es genial? 13. ¿Quieres seguir leyendo y haciendo el test? 14. ¿Tienes experiencia en >O< el sexo...? (si wiii!!! bien pero no necesariamente eres un adfcio por eso) 15. ¿Te parece guapa alguna anciana? (en este caso no eres ADFCIO si no un cegaton psicopata estupido) -->Bien si contestastte si en alguna pregunta eres un ADFCIO y no solo eso... ademas necesitas ayuda psiquiatrica si te sientes euforico por descubrir que eres un ADFCIO El Gran y Todopoderoso Origen de los ADFCIOS Todo comenzo en el inicio cuando unos seres espeluznantes, los cuales usan exsesivamente el tachado geniales llegaron a los confines de una galaxia llamada milkyway en honor al cientifico ingles vialacteoso milkyway chokolatoso (asi se llamaba en serio, no estoy drogado) en un planeta que en ese entonces se llamaba jurasic park intento numero uno (alias jurasic park) los aliens conocieron a el señor dino-pito grande y comenzaron a aprender la primitiva practica del sexo (de lo cual se lamenta la raza humana). Asi se escondieron un buen rato hasta que en el siglo equis equis aparecieron como una organizacion de viajes llamada AlQaeda (con especialidad en viajes a las torres gemelas) y asi comenzo su expansion y dominio que pronto nunca culminara. ¿Como actuar si veo a un ADFCIO? matalo! matalo! o si no huye!! no traen nada bueno!! Bien para empezar les puedes alimentar (para romper el hielo como con los gatos) con pizza, tacos y cosas asi, despues saca temas de conversacion relacionados con la expansion de los ADFCIOS, de la conquista por obra de los ADFCIOS y cosas asi de eso se deberan seguir los siguientes puntos: 1. No veas al ADFCIO a los ojos hasta que el te diga que eres tan digno de el como para dejarte sobrevivir (a quien engañas acabaras muerto de todas formas) 2. No lo hagas enojar o si no chuck te matara 3. Obedece al ADFCIO o si no moriras 4. Despues el ADFCIO emitira sonidos extraños que en verdad si los pones al reves dicen algo asi como obedece al ADFCIO cosas bonitas 5. Dale al ADFCIO una ofrenda sexual o si no moriras (por cierto si un ADFCIO te dice que "si celebran una misa negra" di que no es recomendable para tí) 6. Lo mas seguro es que ya estes muerto asi que ¿para que seguir? ¿Como atraer un ADFCIO? *por ADFCIO B ¿en verdad quieres saber? Bien para empezar traza un pentagrama (estrella bonita de 5 picos) y en cada pico pon los representantes de los 5 elementos ADFCIOS listados a continuacion: *En un pico pon un condon usado con sida que representa el sexo (cosa que en verdad no tendras, el condon sabemos que lo usaste para hacertela cochinita) *En otro pon una kk ck (lease caca seca) que representa otro elemento, la kk ck *En el tercer pico pon una rebanada de pizza la cual representa la comida *En el siguiente pon una bomba atomica que representa la guerra (los ADFCIOS la aman) *En el ultimo pon un ipod touch 32Gb (los ADFCIOS aman la tecnologia y la musica buena) Despues comienza a recitar el chuck nuestro al reves en media noche parado en el centro del pentagrama sacandote gotas de sangre del cuello por 3 horas o mas, con la poca fuerza que te quede ¡corre! ¡ya vienen! sigue la guia de que hacer cuando halles un ADFCIO y hazle una ofrenda monumental. Superpoderes de los ADFCIOS He aqui (otra ves) un listado, ahora de los superpoderes que tiene cada ADFCIO: *Volar: para mear y cagar a la gente del suelo *Vision de Rayos X: para ver mujeres desnudas Para ver mujeres desnudas *Vision laser: Cuando se calienta la de rayos X *Frikisizacion: Para convertir en friki a cualquiera (excepto alguien no friki) *Vomito verde del exorcista: Para... pues... para parecer el exorcista! *Aburritus satanicus inhumanus: Un poder poderoso, consiste en aburrir a cualquiera algo secreto que tiene que ver con aburrir a cualquiera no ADFCIO *Vomito verde hacia ti: Te preguntas si es un superpoder ¿no? a ver imaginate lleno de vomito verde, ¿Te agrada? bueno ya sabes, no te metas con un ADFCIO *Gracia de Chuck: Dios! si preguntas que es esto deberias estar muerto en cuanto hagas la pregunta *Musica genial: Ok no es un superpoder pero es algo que los reggetoneros envidian *''Mencione que ADFCIO B puede cantar yeahhh!!!! pueden ver su gran voz aquí Media:Adfciocantando.ogg jaja majestuoso'' Apariencia Fisica de los ADFCIOS Bueno son... son... pues... feos diferentes por no decir feos sin forma definida por ser feos y algo... mmm trato de decir algo positivo... pues son... pueden elegir su forma fisica pero su forma original es fea algo asi como un costal de papas mojado y cubierto de caca. Da igual como sean no? Por que rayos es tan grande? (no precisamente el articulo) Emmm... aqui unas ideas de por que rayos es tan grande (el articulo) * Así nacio * Mmm... muchos idiotas cientificos ADFCIOs desde el inicio de este articulo supusieron que un articulo tan genial tenia que ser lo suficientemente largo como para que se pudiera explicar el funcionamiento de nuestro desarrollado cerebro y asi todos pudieron deducir lo geniales que son sus futuros lideres (ajam... claro) *Porque no tengo nada que hacer *Tu madre me lo pidio anoche despues de consentirla... *Por que asi debe ser y asi fue como debio de ser desde un principio *No lo quieres saber *Por que no tengo que hacer